(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink for dissipating heat generated from chips and more particularly to a heat sink device attached to chips on a computer and/or server motherboard.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that pluralities of chips are welded on a motherboard of an industrial computer, server or a commercialized personal computer. As shown in FIG. 10, a fin B made by aluminum is attached on an upper surface of a chip A. If a circuit board C is provided with more than two chips A, then more than two independent fins must be attached on the chips A whose pins A1 are latched on the circuit board C. This conventional technology is provided with the following flaws under a long term of usage:                (1) Each independent fin B should be installed with at least more than one pair of pins A1 latched on latch holes C1 installed on a circuit board C in advance, which will increase cost in assembling and manufacturing.        (2) If a fan B2 is installed in each fin B, then when the fan B2 is broken and stops operating, an operating temperature of a chip A will rise at once, thereby causing the chip A to be damaged.        
Accordingly, how to design a modularized redundant heat sink which can dissipate heat generated from more than two chips at the same time, in order to improve the aforementioned drawbacks, has become a technical issue to be solved in the present invention.